A portable terminal can store important data such as a large volume of address book, business data, and a personal banking certificate. Therefore, a user sets a pattern or password on the portable terminal for a security reason. When the user sets a difficult pattern or password to enforce security, it is inconvenient for the user to use the portable terminal even though security is enforced. On the contrary, when the user sets an easy pattern or password, it is convenient for the user to use the portable terminal, but there is a problem in that security of the portable terminal is weak.
In addition, the user feels inconvenience since the user has to unlock the portable terminal whenever using the portable terminal. Therefore, there is an urgent need to propose a method in which a portable terminal can be used directly without having to perform a certain procedure in a specific region or situation where the user does not have to unlock the portable terminal.